


Marvel Claiming One Shots ( for the dirty minded )

by ZC1996



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little hint to a dark Steve, Alpha Peter, Alpha Steve, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted mugging, Blood Kink, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Female Reader, Omega Reader, Rough Shower Sex, Scent Kink, Spanking, Spider man to the rescue, The Hulk goes a little wild, Trust your Alpha, fucking on top of a building, no real warnings yet, small fear of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: The reader is on a morning run when she smells something delicious.
Relationships: Bruce canner/Reader, Captain America/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, The Hulk/Reader, Thor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of claiming one shots.

I took my morning run like normal using the trailed I made 3 years ago when I moved away from my pack. I was in wolf form making my senses heightened. I could smell a heard of deer close by along with a pair of rabbit chasing each other. Then the smell of an oncoming storm caused me to skid to a halt. This was like nothing I have ever smelled before. The air was thick with the sent making my hair stand on end my limbs started to shake. In a panic I run back to my hut closing the door quickly the smell intensifying. 

I slip into small dress trying to distract myself when a knock on the door makes me pause. No one should be here at this hour none the less. My stomach flip flops uncontrollably the thought of an Alpha finding me this far out in the wood made me hesitate to open the small wooden door. The guest knocked once more breaking my hesitant trance I cross my living room floor opening the door to a naked man staring down at me. 

The scent from earlier enveloped my house filling my nose with a mixture of rain and lighting. I shook from the smell my body immediately feeling warm. My eyes roamed up his chest landing on a handsome rugged face. He had blond hair that had slight shades of light brown. His face was mostly covered by a thick beard that matched his hair. His eyes were a penetrating light blue seemed to look into my soul. 

“Omega.” He says stepping into the house closing the door behind him. I felt even smaller with him inside he must have been close to 6’2 his arms where muscular like the rest of him. Then I realized what he had said and what the meant. 

“I am an Omega yes, but I don’t think I’m yo-,” I was silenced when he wrapped his arm around my waist yanking me against his hard chest. Every cell in my body vibrated telling me this is the one. 

“Your mine.” He growls crashing his lips to mine possessively. His other hand weaved into my hair pulling it lightly controlling my movements. My finger fan out on his chest able to feel his heart race with every kiss. Legs wobbling, I could hardly stand wanting him to take me to bed desperately. He broke the kissing looking around the small home. 

“Where is your bed?” He asks his arms staying tight around my body. 

“Down the hall to the left.” I direct being lifted off the ground. My legs wrap around his hips mirroring my arms around his shoulders for balance. In an instant he was laying me down yanking a loose white t-shirt over his head. The dress slid down my legs exposing my bare sex to him. He stilled for a second admiring my pink lips as a growl formed in his throat. 

His face dove towards my open legs startling me enough to close my legs around his head. The feeling of his tongue spreading my lips open relaxed them. He worked his tongue back and forth on my clit driving my pleasure higher until I was moaning loudly. My core was tight with a feeling I had never experienced a wall was about to break. He sucked on your clit sending you over the edge screaming Alpha into the room. 

He lifted his head wiping your cum on your leg proceeding to climb up your body. His nose ran along my breast through the material. He grabbed each strap snapping them in half counting to rip the rest of the dress from my body. I wanted to complain but, his warm lip sucking my nipple into his mouth silenced my thoughts. One large hand explored my body pushing two fingers into my walls rubbing my g-spot forcing another orgasm. 

I wiggled underneath him unable to form the right words other then “God yes.” The harder he drilled his fingers into my wet entrance. His hair swayed against my cheeks rubbing his scent over my nose. He was spectacular ever muscle was sculpted to perfection. 

“My dear you are gorgeous cumming on my fingers. Are you ready for my knot Omega?” He asks dragging the head of his cock along my lips. I tense up arching off the bed to accept the hard member. 

“Please Alpha.” I whine meeting his electric blue eyes shining slighting in the dim room. He gets on his knees allowing me space. 

“Present to me Omega.” He orders slapping my thigh impatiently. I spin around to my knees laying my head on the bed to push my ass higher. The man cups my cheeks spreading them slightly before sliding the tip of his cock into my needy entrance. One hand firmly on my hips the other slid down my back feeling my spine. The movement caused his dick to slid in further stretching me inch by inch. I mewled into the mattress trying to cover my desperate sounds. His hand stopped on the back of my neck weaving his fingers into the base of my hair pulling tightly. 

With a tight grip he started to slowly move in and out of my clenching walls. Even second was bliss building another orgasm with ever push of his dick head into my cervix. He growls low in his chest an electric sensation shot through my spine shaking me slightly. I whimper realizing it was from his hands in my hair. 

“Alpha.” I whine arching my back the sensation was almost painful but, my core throbbed spasming my walls around him. 

“My name is Thor. Moan my name when I mark you little one.” Thor instructs laying his chest against my back so close to claiming his Omega future queen of Asgard. I moan loudly feeling his hot breath against my skin his hair tickling the back of my neck with every thrust. 

In a swift movement his teeth sank into my neck drawing blood. I scream him name loudly filling the room with the sound of his claim. Sent him into a frenzy he started drilling into my sore walls forcing my legs further and further apart as my blood filled his mouth. 

“Thor!” I yell eyes closed to memorize every blissful second of this orgasm. My legs shook around his hips unable to withstand the intense feeling of his hips rutting against me. I cam again my head thrown back against his chest the fresh wound on my neck leaking onto the bed sheets. 

“My Omega. My Queen.” He growls thrusting so hard the bed slammed against the wall. I bite the blanket feeling his knot swell inside of me the sensation uncomfortable and intensely erotic at the same time. He thrusted a few more times until his knot locked us together forcing him to relax until it receded. 

He sighed positioning the both of us on our left side. His large arm draped over my stomach rubbing just above my mound. His other arm tucked itself over my head giving him to opportunity to lick my wound healing it a little faster with his saliva. He nuzzled the back of my neck with his nose taking in the scent that would drive him crazy for the rest of his life.


	2. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain American finds you on the busy city streets.

The city street was busier than it normally was at this hour. At 9am most humans were sleeping off a night on the town the other had to bed at work at 8am. So, what had all of these people in such a frenzied state? 

“I heard he is stronger than 10 men!” A boy exclaims happily running by me with his friends close by a few action figures in their hands. 

“There must be a convention in town.” I determine tuning in the opposite flow of traffic. I twist and turn rubbed against so many scents it was hard to tell which one was my own half the time. A ran face first into a large chest knocking me backwards onto the sidewalk flat on my ass. I rub my forehead going to apologize at the man I had nearly toppled over. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking.” I confess seeing a hand reach down to help me up. When our hands met my body shook slightly the scent of motor oil, sun, and dirt wafted over me. I tried to jerk my hand away shocked by the feeling the hand yanked me off the ground into the man’s chest once more. 

Captain American stared back at me his plump lips set in a small smirk. His blond hair shined in the sun the lift in his bangs caused a few strains to fall in his face. He leaned in slightly inhaling deeply with a satisfied moan he closed his eyes. His hand tightens around mine making me frightened at his immense strength. 

A scream loudly shocking him into letting me go. On lookers stopped to investigate giving me a break in the crowd I dart away from this intense Alpha. After a few blocks I was convinced I had lost him in the busy city sidewalk traffic I relax a bit heading towards my apartment building on the other side of town. I board a bus slumping down in the back to catch my breath. 

I could smell him. I sit up straight scanning the faces of the passengers gulping down my growing fear he had followed me. No one made eye contact. No one looked out of place accept me the panicking Omega in the back. I took several deep breaths trying to steady my beating heart only taking in more and more of his unique scent. I got off the bus as quickly as possible walking 5 blocks to my apartment. 

The fresh air gave me time to think. That man was definitely an Alpha and he most certainly looked like Captain American. I realize the convention might have brought people that dress up like such characters. I laughed to myself shaking my head to think the real Captain American was my Alpha. With my building in sight, I pick up the pace fishing my keys out of my pocket. 

I reach for the front door stopped by a large hand grabbing the back of my neck sending chills through my body. Its thumb rubbed the side of my neck affectionately another hand shot in front of me opening the door for the both of us. 

“I did not expect you to run from me Omega.” He says brushing warm air along my cheek. I shivered again knowing that I was caught with no were else to run I allowed him to push me inside the building. 

“I wasn’t expecting Captain fucking America to be my mate.” I scoff half in disbelief it was really him until he laughed deep in his chest weaving his hand in my hair. The sensation sent pleasure straight to my core causing me to moan in the middle of the hallway. I blush meeting the eye of a building resident. I quickly lead him to the stair not risking be alone in the elevator. 

“I’m on the 4th floor.” I say looking towards the stairs about to climb the first step when he scooped me up. He wrapped my legs around his hips my arms held onto his broad shoulders. His hands held on to my ass cheeks squeezing them through the thin yoga pant I had picked this morning. With each step I was able to feel his cock getting harder through the material of our clothes. The outline of his dick was rubbing against my clit drawing another moan from me. 

“Mmmm I’ll be making you scream in a moment.” He teased leaning down to nip at my bottom lip. He opened the 4th floor door looking left and right for directions. 

“6th door down. The one of the right.” I say feeling his heartbeat quicken in his chest matching my own. He put my back against my door taking my keys he unlocked it closing it with his foot. He laid me down against the couch yanking his shirt over his head he captured my mouth in a bruising kiss. My hand roamed over his chest feeling his muscles flex with each slight movement. He broke the kiss looking down at me sinisterly shadows covering his eyes. 

“I should punish you for running. You have no idea how long I have searched for you.” He growls pushing the outline of his cock against my clit painfully. 

“I’m sorry, honestly I was frightened by the idea my mate is Captain America.” I chuckle nervously watching him pause for a second. 

“Call me Steve.” He says matter of fact then reclaims my lips in a deep kiss. Using his tongue to work his way into my mouth I hardly noticed his hand undoing my jeans. It worked its way into my underwear spreading my wet fold to attack my sensitive clit. I moan loudly around his tongue my body arching against his hand wanting more of this incredible man. His touch was rough working my clit back and forth until I was cumming loudly just from this simple action. He moved deeper into my underwear sliding two fingers into my wet pussy the palm of his hand pressed firmly against my clit. He breaks the kiss with a nibble to my bottom lip causing a sharp ping of pain. 

“I want to taste your sweet cunt before I ruin it with my cum.” He growls working his finger deeper finding my g-spot. I clench around him closing my eyes to take in the feeling of him working the pleasure higher my toes curled so close to a burning release. His lips kissed down my neck to my breast he bites at my nipple through my shirt making me cry out the sharp pain knocking me over the edge. My walls clenched around his fingers trying to milk them as I vibrated from his touch. He rolled his palm against my clit drawing out the orgasm before with drawing his fingers. 

He grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling it over my head. He made quick work of my bra leaning down to suck on my hard nipples. I moan arching into his mouth he sucked hard making my areolas turned a light purple. He let go with a “POP” blowing cold air against the wet skin. I shivered trying to work his jeans off when he grabbed my wrist. 

“We need more room. Where is your bed?” He questions leaning down to suck on the other nipple making it problematic to answer right away. 

“The door right there I’m sorry it’s not very big but, it should hold us both if we cuddle.” I confess relieved he didn’t seem to care. He scooped me up kicking the door open he deposited me on the bed. With the curtains slight open he was able to see my nipple shine in the moon light stirring his desire. 

Steve undressed yanking the rest of my clothing off seconds after his own. I lay naked before him his eyes roamed over my body deciding he needed all of me at once. He walked to the head of the bed kneeling over my head he angled his cock at my lips. I licked his member taking in half of him. He laid over my body tenting himself on his elbows. He spread my legs licking my juices with a thick tongue. 

“Oh god.” I attempted to moan coming out a muffled sound around his shaft starting to work in and out of my lubricated lips. He started to lick at my clit making my hips shake in pleasure. Then added three fingers in my entrance making sure I was stretched and ready for his knot later. I sucked him loudly allowing him to fuck my throat the more he simultaneously at my pussy. The feeling of his fingers and tongue were to much I cam undone on his face squirting shamelessly. 

He paused at first surprised before he started to lick up the juices greedily. He took his cock out of my mouth turning me over so that I was facing the foot of my bed. He slapped my ass sending a sharp twinge of pain to my core. I tried to wiggle away only to be grabbed and shoved back impaling me on his cock. He continued to spank my hard starting to leave red handprints. He only stopped when he heard me cry out in overwhelming pain. 

“That was for running. God damn it you are still so tight.” He growls sinking further into my warm walls. His fingers fig into my hips using them to bounce me back and forth on his thick member. I could hardly think straight I loved every second of him drilling my wet cunt. I tired to reach back wanting to touch him. He snatched my wrist using it to curl my body giving him a deeper angle to fuck me senseless. 

“Alpha.” I moan my voice choppy with from his hard thrusts. The bed shook violently the metal frame starting to scratch on the floor. His other hand snaked up my back around my throat cutting off my air way. My eyes close the sensation of this moment so overwhelming I cam on his cock. If it weren’t for his hand cutting of my screams, I’m sure the neighbors would have been disgusted with me. 

Steve rutted against me pounding so hard he could feel the tip of his cock hitting my cervix. He turned my head to the side sinking his teeth into my neck. He kept his pace drilling into me as his knot popped swelling as he came deep inside me. He kept his teeth clamped onto my neck until his knot was fully swollen not allowing him to thrust any longer. 

He retracted his teeth licking the wound to heal it slightly my body would do the rest. He settled on his left side wrapping his arms around me to keep me close. I panted softly still throbbing around his thick cock. He nuzzled his nose against my neck taking in the smell of our scents starting to mix together. 

“My Omega.” He moans holding me tighter.


	3. Peter's Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Spider Man.

Empire State University has a large campus with many building and dorm room to house its many students. I look around jogging at a slow pace my breath turning into poof of water vapor before disappearing. 8am was a good time to stretch get a feel for the big city life after being raised in the wood for so long. 

I round a corner seeing the campus library up a head. I scan the architecture lost in thought when I notice a tuft of brown hair on top of the building. I slow down breathing heavily as the head of hair scrambles down the side of the brick wall with no rope or obviously logic way of getting down. I jog closer seeing the young man start to shove something into a backpack sling it over his shoulder to walk along like nothing happened. 

“What the fuck?” I question out loud drawing his attrition to my astonished voice. Something about him seemed to draw me closer I was able to pick up the scent of the city fresh pizza, worn sneakers, and the slight tang of blood. He started walking towards me making me panic for a moment. What if he was a lunatic? Only they smelled like blood at 8 o’clock in the morning. 

It takes everything not to shift in such close proximity to a regular human seeing me. Back at my dorm I can smell that I am alone giving me the false sense of security. My phone alarm starts to blare signaling it was time for my first class. 

I was invited out to a birthday party down the street a friend of a friend was going to be buying shots all night who could say no to that. I slip into a simple red dress that cut off at my knees a modest look but, the color suggested otherwise. 

At an 7pm dusk was starting to turn then sky dark purple erasing the last rays of golden light I headed out the door. The city was lazy this time of night leaving just me on the sidewalk I held my purse close under my arm not wanting it to look like an easy target. It did nothing to stop me from being noticed when I passed an ally with three men waiting for a lonely woman. 

I could smell them following me mere humans but, still could hurt me if they wanted to. I start to run thankful I chose flats instead of the 3in heals I had debated on. They start after me surprised I was able to run faster than most humans. I dart down an ally to my left thinking I could cut across to the next block over. Instead, I was faced with a brick wall blocking me in when the men caught up to the entrance. 

“Look I will kill you if I have too.” I threaten ready to turn with the intention of ripping these men to shreds. 

“Ah, little lady wants to play rough?” The middleman laughed pulling out a 5in knife. I gulped not knowing what I would do if they all had similar weapon. I was in trouble and they were getting closer by the second. 

“Get the fuck away from me!” I scream growling loudly trying to intimidate these thugs away. They pounced the man on my right grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back. I yelled loudly thrashing in his hands. He shoved me against the bricks dazing me for a few seconds. My head spun halting my efforts for freedom. The men started to yank my purse off my shoulder. 

In an instant the man on the left was yanked upward trapped in a sticky substance. The man holding my arm let go frightened. Then he was yanked into the air was well dangling by his arms in the middle of the ally. The leader of the group starting to run away but, a long web caught his foot dragging him up into the air by his leg. Things from their pockets clattered to the ground making me laugh slightly in shock of what just took place. I gulped taking deep breaths I picked up the scent from earlier fresh pizza, sneakers, and blood starting to fill the ally way. 

“I’m glad I was able to find you. I only wish it were under better circumstances.” He chuckled sliding in upside down on a rope of white webbing. His body was covered in his signature red and blue suit giving me no clue to who I was just saved by other than Spider Man. I was taken back for a second not registering what he had said at first. 

“Excuse me wait, you were following me?” I say looking around at the criminals still hanging in mid-air awkwardly listening. 

“No, well, I mean I was looking for you but, I didn’t know where you were and then I hear a scream and then ta-da here we are.” He explains in a rushed weird way his head jerking around slightly when he speaks. 

“Oh well, um, thank you, I think. I have somewhere to be.” I say trying to shuffle past him when he drops to his feet blocking the exit. 

“No wait please. I uh, I’m pretty sure I’m your Alpha.” He says the white parts of the suit squinted slightly. I look around at out unwanted audience coughing slightly. 

“Could we go somewhere else to discuss this.” I whisper knowing humans were not used to this kind of conversation whilly-nilly. He smacks his forehead nodding in agreement. 

“Of course.” He laughs scooping me up with one arm the other shooting a web and away we went. All my limbs wrapped around his torse holding on for dear life. I didn’t realize I was screaming for the first few seconds. Soon I got used to the feeling of him flinging us through the air. His arm stayed tight around my waist keeping me close as the other hand did most of the work. 

He stopped on a 2o foot building in downtown oddly close to the bar the party was at. I gulp down my fears tearing my gaze way from the city below intime to see him remove the tight mask. I recognized the messy brown hair from this morning. Holy shit he was cute. His jar cut but, clean not yet covered with stubble. His brown eyes shined in the city lights as bright as his smile. 

He walked over the suit still snug in place. He reached out his hand innocently like I had not just been all over him for the last 10 minutes. I scoffed taking his hand feeling a tingling sensation shook through my body from his touch. My nervous fear must have blocked out this feeling. I jerked my hand away making him take a step forward. 

“You felt it didn’t you? The spark? I have never felt that before with any other Omega. I know you are mine.” He insists taking another step forward backing me against the building concrete ledge. I could feel the wind blowing up from the side of the building making my dress fly up slightly. 

“Look you seem like a nice boy but, I’m not ready for a full-time relationship that come with an Alpha. I’m so close to finishing my degree.” I say grasping at any excuse I could. He pulled his gloves off letting them fall to the ground he reached out cupping my cheek softly. 

“I understand, what if we just found comfort in each other until we are done in school?” He suggests running his fingers into my hair softly tilting my head back to in take more of my scent. 

“Wh-what do you have in mind?” I gasp feeling his tongue dart out running along my pulse. He sucks lightly pulling away with a small “pop”. 

“I’m going to fuck you any chance I get. Starting right now.” He moans pulling the straps of my dress down to reveal my breast. He works quickly pushing the dress down to the ground along with his own one suit leaving us bare to each other. He pushes me against the ledge my thighs scrapping against it leaving small cut in my flesh. 

“I don’t even know your name.” I laugh feeling his dick harden against my abdomen. 

“My name is Peter Parker. You have to swear that you won’t tell the John Jameson Jr.” He teases leaning down sucking a nipple between his soft lips. I gasp moving back so I could wrap my legs around his hips feeling his cock poke against my clit. 

“I promise. Just don’t drop me Peter.” I whimper looking over my shoulder at the busy city streets car horns honking below. He licks my nipple in circular motions sucking hard drew my attention back to him. He switched nipples making me shudder from the sudden cold air on my wet skin. My hand wrapped around his shoulders holding on to prevent my body from moving to far backwards. He let go of my nipple look at me with a serious face. 

“Do you trust me Omega?” He questions tucking hair behind my ear affectionately looking into my eyes for an honest answer. I considered the fact that I was already naked and on a ledge with this man I hardly knew. That in itself showed a huge amount of trust. 

“I trust you Alpha.” I answer with a small smile. He kisses me softly licking my bottom lip for a second. He looked down aligning his head with my wet entrance with a snap of his hips he filled me completely. I moan out loudly into the night air putting my head against his shoulder to keep from falling off the ledge. 

Peter thrusts a few times only able to pull out a few inches unsatisfied with the small movements. He wrapped around hand around my upper back for support. Then he stretched out the other hand past my head holding on to the edge of the ledge. He attempted to get the depth he desperately wanted inside of my clenching walls. He loosened his hold on my torso allowing me to start dropping to the concrete. I panicked clinging to him harder with a frightened whimper. 

“Omega let go. Trust me I would never let you fall.” He whispers in my ear in an assuring tone. I take a deep breath feeling his member twitch inside of me from my shifting muscles. I close my eyes laying down until my back was on the flat surface. Only my hair hung off of the ledge giving me a small bit of confidence. Peter put his hand on either side of my head preventing me from getting bounced off the edge. 

The next thrust made me scream in ecstasy my toes curled in the air behind him. In this angle he was able to pound my cervix relentlessly building my orgasm in just a few hard thrusts. I arched my back cumming loudly for my Alpha my hands shot up to his shoulder digging my fingers into his shoulders. 

“So, fucking good.” He grunts thrust wildly the ledge started to crack underneath his super strength. My hips dug into the hard rock I could feel bruises star to develop but, the pain was subsided by the increasing pleasure. My second orgasm was building fast causing my walls to clench desperately to his thick shaft. 

Peter fucked me like his life depended on his growling loudly the closer he got to his own climax. My hair was pulled over the edge by the wind picking up. His eyes zero in where his mark would be for the rest of our lives. He moaned low in his chest biting me as his knot started to form inside my walls. 

“Peter! Alpha!” I cry out into the chilling night air clamping around his growing knot. He licks away some of the blood from my wound leaning his head on the opposite shoulder. Thrusting a few more times until he could no longer move from his swollen member. 

“Should only take a few minutes. Then you can go back to what ever you were dresses up for.” Pete says a little hurt by the idea of me leaving already. My hand wrap around his shoulders kissing him passionately. I laid back against the concrete with a stratified sexy smile. 

“How many other roof tops do you think we could fuck on tonight?” I ask making him chuckle kissing me deeply.


	4. The Hulk's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hulk find you. I apologize for the grammatical errors.

Sweat ran down my cheek making me appreciate the private showers in the Avengers headquarters. I could pick up a few scents on the training field outside of the facility. Mostly human a few wolves here and there that the group had deemed not a threat. I smelled something that made me pause on the running track. It was an oddly soothing hospital smell like surgical cleansers with a splash of intense rage. I gulped my core throbbed from the scent sending signals to my feet to run towards the showers immediately. 

Inside I changed quickly stepping into the lukewarm water. The water ran down my face cleaning off the morning grim. After this I would start work patrolling the building as usual. The shower was assigned to personnel by rank only a higher-ranking officer to get in here while it is occupied. I rub the water out of my eyes peeking going to open the curtain when it was yanked open. 

Bruce Banner one of the smartest men I have ever known stood before me naked. His chest was covered in dark brown curles trailing down to a trimmed patch of hair at the base of his cock. I gulped seeing him already hard a low growl started in his chest. I looked up into his hazel eyes gazing longingly over my wet curves. 

“You’re an Omega.” He says plainly leaning in for a deep whiff near me. “You are my Omega.” With that confirmation he stepped into the warm water. I backed up allowing him room he kept walk forwards forcing my back against the slick tile wall. His hands were rough against my clean skin sliding up from my hips to my breast cupping them. I bite my lip the electric feeling of my Alpha finally touching me went straight to my core making me wetter than the water already does. 

He drops his head down nibbling at the junction of my shoulder and neck. His hands moved down to my thighs picking me up effortlessly. I moan feeling him push me back down on his cock immediately impaling me on his member. His deep growl drowned out my sounds once accustomed to my tight walls he snapped his hips forwards jerking me up and back down on his large member. 

“Oh, fuck Alpha.” I whimper my eyes closing to taking in the small movements. His hands held on to my thighs roughly digging it to them. His hair was wet dragging along my cheeks with ever hard thrust. His cock seemed to get bigger the harder he pounded me. 

At first, I thought it was his knot until I felt my body start to side higher and higher up the shower wall. I opened my eyes seeing his skin was turning a light green color a sign his inner monster was coming out to fuck me too. The realization sent me over the edge on his growing member. My legs clenched his hips eagerly trying to get more of him inside of me. 

“Mine.” Bruce moans his voice distorted by the Hulk starting to come out over his own consciousness. He bites into my neck the blood seemed to send him into a frenzy starting to fuck me senseless my legs could barely hold on. 

I realized with odd horror he was turning full deep green color his massive body blocked the water directing it down his shoulder blades. His cock swelled to the size of a fist maybe more I couldn’t be sure. I wanted to scream but, the pain was dulled by my endless orgasms. Each one added a new coat of lubrication allowing him to fuck me deeper. 

“Bruce!” I scream my voice choppy from his hard fucking. His hands covering most of my body used me like a rag doll bounced me up and down his shaft. I lost count of my orgasm all knowing if this was how our sex life was going to be, I could not imagine being able to stay awake for more than one round. The bigger he got the more stamina he was provided. 

He bounced me faster causing my vision to blur unable to focus on his face I closed my eyes. My legs felt numb stretched wide enough to almost do the splits it would be better if I rode him next time. His thumbs massaged my breast drawing more pleasure from my already sore womb. His cock stretched further as he growls wildly. 

“Mega!” He roars popping his knot inside of my walls. I screamed from the shock of pain and pleasure astonished I was able to take such a big cock inside of my body. I pants wiggling on his thick member unsure how long I could take this kind of position. 

The Hulk leaned down sniffing at my simi dry hair taking in my scent now mingling with his own. He growled thrusting a few more times his knot blocking his attempts. I whimpered putting my small hands on his chest. He stopped looking over his shoulder he turned off the water with one hand walking out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around me starting to walk out of the room with me still impaled on his cock. 

“Where are we going?” I ask not sure I would get a answer while he was still in Hulk form. 

“Bed. Need you again.” He grunts stopping down the hallway a short way to a large metal door. It opened to a simple bedroom/ apartment for a bachelor like Bruce. Bookshelves, a couch with a tv, a small kitchen unit, and a double king size bed. The hulk B- lined for the bed crawling in with me hanging onto his torso. He rolled over so that I was straddling his hips able to lay against his chest awkwardly until his knot subsided. 

The Hulk would try to thrust every now and against trying to work his knot free to fuck me again. Soon the rhythmic jerking sent me to sleep against his chest. His hair was soft guarding a huge heart that beat steadily under my ear. At some point in the night Bruce returned his arm was snug around me trapping me in bed. I didn’t mind curling into his warm body to exhausted to work anyways. 

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, what happened?” A frantic male voice asks jerked me out of a deep sleep. I look around the room rubbing the haze out of my eyes. I locate Bruce at the end of the bed looking at me with his hands in his hair. He was covered in blood from snuggling against my claim last night. I reached up to his bite mark feeling the permanent scar that would bind us together for the rest of our lives. 

“We fell asleep last night before I was healed completely. I’m fine.” I say starting to crawl towards him. I reached out to my Alpha wanting to be close to him after the intense sex last night. He jumped away from me afraid to be near me his eyes darted around the room wildly. 

“What do you mean you healed? There is enough blood on me to kill a cow.” He motions to his naked body then looks back at my blood covered shoulder. 

“You should be dead. Did I do this to you?” He asks rambling as his he runs his hands through his hair trying to make sense of the scene before him. I climb out of the bed not sure how to calm him down if my Alpha would not let me touch him. I sniff him realizing his scent was off the clinical cleanser was there but, the rage was gone. I pondered the idea that the Hulk might be my Alpha not the human version of him. 

“You did but, I wanted you to. Do you know what an Alpha is?” I say drawing his eyes to me on the bed. He breathing was starting to return normal. 

“Like other words for a God, right? Alpha Omega that short of thing?” He offers gulping down his panic with deep calming breaths. 

“Sort of the Humans misconstrued the words we use loosely. In my culture a Alpha is a superior version of a shapeshifter and an Omega is his soulmate in simple terms. I explain seeing the gears in his head start to spin. 

“Ok and you are one of these things?” He asks putting the pieces together. 

“Yes, and I am very sure that your other half is my Alpha.” I confess with a weak smile when he did not react with joy. He scoffs walking around the room with his hands on his hips. 

“How did this,” He waved between out bloody naked bodies. “Happen? Are you like a vampire mixed thing?” He asks trying to put a negative spin on the species. 

“No, you just bite me kind of hard. I was taking a shower when you came into my unit we fucked like rabbits and you brought me back here. You looked like you do now I thought you where aware of what was going on.” I say getting up from the bed I walked around it going for the towel at the front door. 

He grabbed my arm when I passed him, he used the appendage to twirl me into his chest. I felt the same sensation from last night electric pleasure shot straight to my core from his touch. I looked into his eyes showing an internal fight I was caught in the middle of. 

“Don’t go.” He says in a gruffer voice than he just had. I smiled softly cupping his jaw with sympathy. 

“Bruce has to want this before we can be together.” I say leaning forwards I softly kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly. He kissed me back roughly taking control before letting go to Bruce. Bruce was timid against my lips tasting passion but, an odd sensation he had never felt before. His hand roamed down to my ass cupping it lightly before he released my lips. 

“I just need some time. I want to get to know you first. The woman inside that beautiful brain.” He smiles looking down at my lips a little to long. “But first we should shower.” 

Letting go he goes to a door next to the kitchen area. His shower unit was more like a personal spa. The Bath was a large pond big enough for the Hulk to submerge in connected to a shower like water fall that was dry at the moment. 

“This is amazing.” I laughed getting into the water up to my thighs. I looked back at Bruce his eyes roamed over my curves. I splashed towards him playfully drawing him into the water. His eyes seemed to be looking at me everything I glanced his way making me self-conscious. 

“Is there something wrong?” I finally asking going into the pound deeper end up submerging up to my shoulders. 

“I was trying to look at the wound on your neck. May I see it?” He asks wading closer to me. I swam over allowing him to move my hair over my shoulder giving me full view of his claim. I moaned when his fingers ran over the healed scar tissue. 

“Does it hurt?” He asks his voice barley a whisper over the sound of the pounds filter. 

“Not anymore. I wanted you to claim me.” I whisper back looking down at his lips knowing his eyes were on my face. 

“I feel an odd pull to you. Like I need to touch you.” He confesses running his fingertips along my skin. I shiver from the simple show of affection. 

“It’s because we are bonded.” I say the words coming out as a moan. 

“I can remember bits and pieces of last night.” He says his other hand running down my back dangerously close my ass before coming back up. 

“Oh, like what.” I tease wanting to hear him say he wanted this as much as the other part of him. 

“How good it felt to drill into your tight pussy. The way you moaned my name.” He shakes slightly against me holding me tighter the large his cock grew against my abdomen. 

“Fuck me Bruce.” I moan lifting one leg for him to take me how he pleased. His lips crashed against mine kissing me with the same desperation I felt last night. Lifting me up he caried me to the side of the pool laying me down on the shallow shore. He flipped me over to my hands and knees presenting my pussy and ass in the air to him. 

Two fingers entered my walls testing how tight I still was after being rammed by that monster. Surprisingly, I hugged his finger snugly exciting him further. Pulling his fingers out he rubbed my cum on the tip of his cock in one swift motion he was inside of me. 

“Bruce.” I moan the sound echoed around the bathroom walls. His thrust started slow savoring every inch getting massaged by my cunt. I arched downward putting my arms out to lay my head on. The head of his dick hit my cervix perfectly but, he was going to slow. I needed the rough pounding he gave me last night. 

I wiggle in frustration trying to get him to move faster. His hands grabbed onto my hips using them to bounce you on his cock. He could feel the Hulk trying to take over the pleasure drawing him out. Suppressing the feeling of his inner demon caused him to pound into my walls twice as fast. 

“Alpha.” I growled cumming around his shaft. He grunted with you his thrusts becoming erratic before the Hulk could overtake him, he came inside of me. I was slightly disappointed but, I need both sides of Bruce to want me equally not wanting the Hulk to force him into anything he wasn’t willing to do himself. 

He pulled out easily not able to knot me unless the Hulk was in control. I smiled still happy I found this amazing Alpha that I could get to learn both sides of.


End file.
